the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystalite
The Crystallites are the native and only species of MultiChrome Crystallo-9, and are one of the oldest species on record. They are a peaceful and considerably knowledgeable race, despite their high opinions of themselves. They have a very strong class structure determined by capabilities and use slaves to mine salt used as nutrients. They have recently started to mass produce food for humans in exchange for salts. Their empire spans three regions of Bode’s galaxy, however there is no desire to expand. Crystalites Anatomy Crystalites are living organisms comprised of various different minerals that form a lattice structure as yet discovered by human kind. Their body may at first appear solid however it is actually a cluster of smaller crystals around the size of wine corks held together by a unique and powerful magnetic field. This gives them the ability to mold their body into any shape as long as their magnetic field can support it, any part of their body detached will keep the same shape as a result of a simple weaker magnetic field however they will be unable to mold it due to the disconnection form the main magnetic field of their body. The density of a crystallite varies depending on their base minerals, the lightest being about 0.5 times heavier than a human with a density similar to steel and the heaviest being 2 times heavier than a human with a destiny similar to diamond. Crystalites do not reproduce, instead they mine minerals from the core of their planet which will eventually develop a magnetic field and form its own conscious being. This is replenished when a Crystalite dies around the age of 2000-3000 earth years and is placed back into the core. The Crystalites have no respiratory or digestive systems, they do however need to absorb types of salt such as sodium nitrate in order to maintain the strength of their crystals and magnetic field. In a similar way to how humans talk by vibrating their larynx, Crystalites talk by vibrating all their Crystals individually, this makes Cystalian notoriously impossible for most species to speak, however it allows a Crystalite the ability to rough speak many dialects. It is also worth noting that Crystalites composed of certain minerals can have various effects such potassium nitrate increasing plant growth. As they do not have any ocular organs they are unable to see visually and instead rely on the vibrations of structures compounds to see. the shape a Crystalite takes also helps them to see better with the most efficient shapes granting them the ability to see the colour of a wall 5 miles away and the least efficient reducing their range to a meter around them. This system of sight has its drawbacks such as not being able to see a stationary object far in the distance however there are also benefits like the ability to see around solid objects. Culture Life for a Crystalite begins with their birth in the core, from this exact moment their life is already planned out by their base minerals. Naturally all Crystalites are made up of unique minerals however the planet contains large veins of similar colour which are used to determine the job they will have in future. Yellow Crystalites are comprised of a corrupted phosphorus vein resulting in their colour, they are the highest in society being treated as a royal family, interesting the only unique trait they posses is producing small amounts of light making their status entirely dependant on their rarity. Black are mainly comprised of highly compressed carbon or boron and found in the centre of the core making them extremely dense, their role is as guards to the royal family and any other important figures. Pink are comprised of elements like potassium, nitrogen and phosphorus. They are synthetically created from several red and blue minerals to positively impact the growth of plants, they are used as farmers. Green are comprised of elements like tritium, radon and radium. They emanate some kind of radioactive heat energy, they are used to power various technology. Blue contain the element tarusterium which block the adrenaline and noradrenalin synapses, calming anyone thing they are near. Red contain elements such as silver or brass, this allows them to self sterilize so they are used as scientist working on chemicals. As expected they do not posses genders. However, when speaking human languages they use male pronouns. This is most likely a result of the first human crew making contact being entirely male. Language The Crystalites communicate through a complex series of vibration caused by rubbing their crystals together. This makes Crystilian notoriously impossible to learn for the majority of species. The names given to each other often stem from the first sound a Crystalite instinctively makes in its life as it calls out to others. History Multichrome Crystallo-9 naturally began to form life billions of years ago when the first Crystalites where formed from eroded minerals. Eventually forming a society the first of the Crystalites created sanctions regarding mining of the core to prevent over population. After a few thousand years they began to discover the Crystalites made up of only one vein of minerals would develop specialised traits, this lead to the bases of the class system they still have today in which each Crystalite is mined from a certain colour mineral dictating their job. This naturally fazed out mixed vein Crystalites, although not outlawed the idea of a mixed Crystalite is extremely taboo in their culture. Soon they discovered a rare yellow vein, although the yellow Crystalites are no different from the others their rarity eventually lead to them becoming something similar to a royal family which ruled over the planet. However a second yellow vein was soon discovered which lead to a civil war between those who supported the first and the second royal family. The war ended with the second vein being sealed of, it resulted in redesign of the social structure with the previously manual labour class of blacks becoming royal guards, further more laws where introduced preventing any future civil wars, then the mining of clear Crystalites as they where as fragile as glass and it was damaging the surface of the planet. Without clear Crystalites there was no longer a working class so they species began to expand into nearby solar systems discovering new species such as the Vulons which they promptly enslaved and forced to work on several other planets mining nutritious salts. When humans began to colonise Bode’s galaxy they discovered the Crystalites, trading technology, knowledge and negotiating borders. With their newfound connections to the wider universe they had much more access to nutritious salts however there was little they had to trade. This resulted in the creation of pink Crystalites synthetically made to grow plants faster to improve their trade potential. Additional Information Although initially interested by a species more complex than their neighbours and slaves the Crystalites eventually lost interest in humans only using them for simple trade. In time Crystalites began to mass farm human food in exchange for their needed salts as it was more economically secure. There have been several debates relating to human and Crystalite territory in Bode’s galaxy, it is agreed that humans can explore and claim any area 500 light years out from established Crystalite territory. There are currently two humans living on Multichrome Crystallo-9 as ambassadors learning about their culture and supervising military actions. Humans hope to improve relations as their knowledge could be beneficial in colonising the rest of Bode’s galaxy.Category:Sentient Species Category:Multichrome Crystallo-9